debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Barbatos
Summary Barbatos, also know as Great Dragon or Bat-God, is the ruler of the Dark Multiverse. Once his sole purpose was to destroy the unstable universes created by his master, who crafted universes from the fears and hope of all those of the Multiverse, and return their energies to the World Forge. Barbatos eventually kill his master and corrupted the World Forge. Later, Barbatos planned to destroy the absorb the regular DC multiverse into his own. He was able to come to Earth at some point, but he was repelled by Hawkman and Hawkgirl at the cost of their lives. When Batman was sent to the dawn of men by Darkseid, Barbatos noticed him and decided to turn him into a portal to enter the regular multiverse. The Court of Olws manipulated events throughout history in order for Batman to be injected with the five metals needed to create the portal, and after the fifth was injected in the present day, Barbatos was able to transport himself and the Dark Knights to the Earth with the intent of sinking all universes into the nightmarish Dark Multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A, possibly High 1-B via chain reaction Name: Bat-God, Great Dragon, The True Father of Batman, Dark Horned God, Lord of Nightmare Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Barbatos is as old as the universe Classification: Dark God, cosmic dragon Attack Potency: At least Macroverse level+ (Has killed the Hawk God, the equal of the Monitor and the Anti-Monitor, His scream is said to be the dark chord that will shake the strings of the multiverse and caused the laws of physics to fail like dominoes by releasing the Anti-Music through his scream, Mr. Terrific stated that if Barbatos sinks the earth to the Dark Multiverse, everything will go with it), possibly High Transverse level via chain reaction (His actions caused the Lucien's Library to burn which could have caused the destruction of the entire Dreaming and all stories with it) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Massively FTL+ Combat Speed: Massively FTL+ Reaction Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Macroversal+ Durability: At least Macroverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Macroversal+ (His scream can be heard in the World Forge, a place deep in the dark multiverse) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Flight, Matter Manipulation, Dark Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (His Anti-Music is loud enough to shake the strings of the multiverse), Physics Manipulation (His Anti-Music cause the laws of physics to fail like dominoes), Space-Time Manipulation, Summoning, BFR, Corruption (Type 2, 3) Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Telekinesis, Barbatos can infect others with the power of the dark multiverse, whether to send them into a never ending nightmare or make them old and weak, Teleportation, Body Control, Life-Force Absorption, Immortality (Type 1 and 2) Intelligence: Barbatos is a highly skilled manipulator, able to easily manipulate others and push them to join him into believing that all hope is lost. Weaknesses: ''' Barbatos is vulnerable to certain metals of the Dark Multiverse. The Tenth Metal is the purest and the most effective against him. Following this, the Nth Metal, although less effective than the tenth, is pure enough to harm and repel Barbatos. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '''Anti-Music: The Anti-Music is a dark chord released when Barbatos scream loud enough to penetrate the cosmic membrane separating the positive and dark matter multiverses. Through this, Barbatos can perform a variety of feats such as summoning the dark army, an army of dark analog of all beings of the multiverse, shake the very strings that hold down the multiverse and cause the laws of physics to fail like dominoes. Barbatos could have caused the Earth to sink so low that it could never be raised again. Darkness Manipulation: Barbatos can manipulate and control darkness which cannot be penetrated by light and he can also shoot dark lightning. Infection: Barbatos is able to infect others with the power of the dark multiverse, whether to send them into a neverending nightmare or make them older and weaker. Reality Alteration: Barbatos is able to alter reality. Through this, Barbatos is able to create entire nightmarish universes and affect the very foundation of reality with his scream. Telepathy: Barbatos is a able to manipulate and communicate with others using only the power of the mind. Corruption: Barbatos is able to corrupt and mutate others, making them his slave and control apparently their souls. Invulnerability: Barbatos is nearly invincible and regular superheroes cannot defeat him without the Tenth Metal/Element X of the New Gods. Feats: * Has destroyed countless of unstable universes during his time has the Dragon of the Forge. * Has shaken the strings of the multiverse and caused the laws of physics to fail like dominoes with his scream. * Was going to cause the earth to completely enter the Dark Multiverse to the point that it could never be raised again. * Has killed the Forger, a cosmic being capable to create entire universes. * Was indirectly going to destroy the entire Dreaming by bringing the stories that should never be told of the Lucien's Library into reality because of his doings. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:DC Category:Tier 2 Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Summoning Users Category:BFR Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Higher Dimension Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dream Users Category:Age Users Category:Life Force Users Category:Immortality Users Category:Antagonist Category:Villains